Sesshomaru and Rin's Journey of Love
by Alanna-sama
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are in a 3 year long war.Sango, Miroku, and Shippo get sidetracked by Hakudoshi and someone dies.Kohaku is freed from Naraku at last.Pairings are Sessolder Rin InuKags and SangoMiroku


Disclaimer:I don't own Takahashi does.

Sesshomaru and Rin's Journey of Love

Sesshomaru is in a war against Inuyasha and Kagome. He meets fifteen year old Rin before the war. He allows her to come with him. Meanwhile Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are fighting Hakudoshi when Shippo dies. They end up running away to tell Inuyasha and Kagome of Shippo's death and to bury him.

When they reach Inuyasha they realize that Kagome was hurt. Inuyasha did his best to heal her but only partly heals her arm. When they see Shippo's body they realize what happened. Sango ends up crying in Miroku's arms. Kagome cries but Inuyasha doesn't understand why.

Sesshomaru decides to be nice and let Inuyasha and Kagome mourn Shippo's death. Meanwhile Rin and Sesshomaru feel odd feelings for each other. Hakudoshi gets mad at Sango and Miroku for leaving. He follows them to his doom.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome wander together once more. Meanwhile Sesshomaru is trying to comfort a troubled Rin but only partially helps. Rin is troubled over her feelings for him.

Kirara flies off to find Kohaku and bring him to Sango. Naraku's hold on him at this point has disappeared. When Sango sees them together she is happy to see them. Kohaku yells," Sango! Who are your friends?" Sango says," Get down here and I'll tell you." He jumps down to meet Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku.

They tell him that Shippo died by Hakudoshi's hands and he got a look of fear on his face. He tells Sango,'' I am sorry for hurting you like I did." She replies," It is okay, Kohaku."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Rin are happy to sit under a tree together. Rin ends up falling asleep in his arms. He says to himself," I love you, Rin." Sesshomaru falls asleep and wakes up to Rin crying. He asks," Rin, what is wrong, my dear?" She said," I am happy to be with you. Before you came along I was alone. Also when I woke up your arms were around me." At this point she is laying on his chest with his arms around her. He said to her," I love you, Rin." Rin blushed and said," I love you, too, Sesshomaru."

A month later Rin and Sesshomaru set out to find Inuyasha. Rin was sitting on Sesshomaru's shoulders. When they reached Inuyasha he was surprised. Sesshomaru said," I now declare our war over." Rin asked," Sesshomaru, is it true?" He said," Yes, Rin, my dear." Inuyasha and his friends asked," Rin,my dear? When did you like a human, Sesshomaru?" He told them," I fell in love with Rin a month ago. Got a problem with that, Inuyasha? You like Kagome!" Kagome blushed and Inuyasha said," She doesn't know that, Sesshomaru. I was waiting to tell her that I like her." Kirara broke the tension and walked over to Rin for her attention and kindness.

All of a sudden Inuyasha asks Sesshomaru to come with them. Sesshomaru says," Only if Rin can come." Inuyasha says," Of course. We can't deny a pretty young lady like Rin." Rin blushed and clung to Sesshomaru.

That night Sesshomaru is sitting by the river when Rin comes to him in a dress. He says," Rin? You are wearing a dress. Wow, I don't know what to say!" Rin replies," Don't say a word. Your eyes already did." He got up and put his arms around her. She put her head on his chest and cried. He told her," It is okay. I will never let you go."

Rin all of a sudden collapsed in his arms and he got scared. He took her to Inuyasha and Kagome who said," She's tired. Watch over her until she wakes up." He listened and finally around noon she woke up. The first person she saw was Sesshomaru. He helped her to her knees and said," I was worried you would never wake up." Rin said," That is sweet, Sesshomaru, but I didn't collapse because I was tired. I collapsed because I am carrying your child." When he heard this bit of news he said," I am going to be a father. Wow! I love you and will protect you and the baby forever." Rin said," I knew you would be happy, Sesshomaru. Can we tell Inuyasha and his friends?" He said," We have to tell them sooner or later." She got carried back to camp and their friends.

Everyone was happy to see Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin told them she was carrying his child and then fell into Sesshomaru's arms. He went to a tree and sat down. She layed down on his chest and rested. When she woke up he asked her," Will you marry me?" She replied," Yes." She then went back to sleep.

Meanwhile Inuyasha takes Kagome into a tree. He says," I love you and have for a long time." He then hugs and kisses her. She cries and clings to him. He asks," What is wrong?" She says," I love you, too, Inuyasha. I am also happy for Rin and Sesshomaru."

While they are in the tree Sango goes to the river and cries. Miroku follows her and asks," What is wrong? Why do you cry?" Sango says," I don't know why. I feel like you are keeping your feelings for me back." He says," Sango, I could never stop loving you. Don't cry." He puts his arms around her and says," I will never leave you. I can't see Kirara or Kohaku leaving you either. Don't cry." Sango puts her arms around him and says," I am sorry, Miroku. Please forgive me. I don't deserve such compassion from you." He suprises her with a kiss and a hug and says," Sango, please don't doubt my feelings for you again. I will never hide my feelings for you."

Meanwhile Kohaku and Kirara are sitting by the fire thinking. Kohaku decides to go to the river with Sango and Miroku. When he gets there they are sitting by the fire talking. Miroku hears footsteps and turns around. When he see Kohaku he says," Hey Kohaku." Sango gets startled and yells. Miroku calms her down and says," Kohaku just got lonely and he is your brother." Sango says," You're right Miroku. I was startled by your words to Kohaku. I'm sorry." Kohaku asked," Sango, do you trust me? I did after all lie to you about my memory." Sango hugged him and said," I could never stop loving you. I love you more than I love Miroku or my friends. No offense, Miroku." Miroku said," None taken Sango."

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku realized that Kirara didn't follow Kohaku. Kohaku yells for Kirara and she comes running. Miroku and Sango tell him," No yelling. You'll wake up Rin. She needs rest to deal with her symptoms of pregnancy."

Months later Sesshomaru is watching over Rin and her health. Rin wakes up and says," I'm not in good condition. I didn't know I would feel like this carrying a half-demon baby." Sesshomaru says," Hush. You need rest and strength or you can never stand your symptoms with the baby."

She lays back and says to Sesshomaru that she wants to hear a story. He decides to tell her about his father. She falls asleep near the beginning of the story. When she wakes up he is by the fire cooking her some stew. She says to him," I am cold. Can you warm me up? Bring me to the fire but don't leave me alone." He does as she asks and give her the stew. Shortly after she finished her stew Inuyasha and Kagome walk over. They asked," How are you, Rin? Is Sesshomaru here treating you well? Did he bring you to the fire?" She said," I feel nauseous. Yes he treats me well and yes he brought me to the fire."

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru aside and said to him," You better not leave her alone when the baby is born." Sesshomaru said," I wouldn't dare leave Rin. She has done well in her condition. I love her." Kagome yelled for Sesshomaru. He came running to find Rin in a weakened condition. He goes to her and says," We need to get her to a village now!" Inuyasha mentions Kaede's village and Sesshomaru tells him," Take us there now!" He picks Rin up and they hurry to get to Kaede's village for Rin's health.

When Kaede saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru she got confused. Then she saw the pregnant Rin in Sesshomaru's arms. She went to him and asked," How far along?" He told her that she was close to giving birth. She said," Come with me then. We will take her to my hut." They got there and waited for Rin to wake up. Rin woke up an hour later and said," It is time for me to have the baby. I want Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sango to stay." She has the baby in three hours and named her Kari. Then Rin felt she was going to have another baby. This one was a boy to be named Kenji. Sesshomaru was really happy about this. Sesshomaru said,"Shippo would have wanted to see this Kagome."

Kagome began to cry over hearing the name Shippo. Inuyasha heard her and ran in to comfort her. When he heard that Rin had twins he said," Wow! Now we know why she felt bad." Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha and whispered," Yeah. Hey Inuyasha. Ask Kagome to marry you." Inuyasha got up and took her outside. He asked," Will you marry me?" She screamed and said," Yes. I love you Inuyasha." Everyone in the hut knew what he asked her and what her answer was by her unexpected scream.

Sesshomaru told them," I am happy for the both of you." Rin at this point was sleeping. Sango and Miroku were holding Kari and Shippo. Kohaku asked Inuyasha and Kagome when the wedding was going to be. They told him that it would be soon.

All of a sudden Sango passed Kari to Kagome and went outside. Miroku got up and gave Shippo to Sesshomaru. He followed Sango and saw she was crying again. He went over and wiped her tears away. She hugged him and then cried again. He asked her," What is wrong now?" She told him," You hurt me. I walked out because I am tired of marriage talk." He suddenly realized that he forgot to ask her to marry him. He hugged her and asked," Will you marry me, Sango?" She answered with," Yes!"

Inuyasha and Miroku talked about having their weddings together in a week. A week later Inuyasha married Kagome and Miroku married Sango. Sesshomaru was there with his kids and Rin, his wife. She was feeling much better after giving birth to Kari and Shippo.

The End


End file.
